1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna integrated speaker assembly, and more particularly, to an antenna integrated speaker assembly capable of integrating an antenna for transceiving radio signals and a speaker for outputting sound, a manufacturing method thereof, and a wireless communication device having the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a wireless communication device is provided with an antenna for receiving or transmitting radio signals. The wireless communication device is also provided with a speaker for outputting information received by the antenna.
The wireless communication device will be explained with reference to a mobile communication terminal of FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a mobile communication terminal in accordance with the related art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the mobile communication terminal comprises a first body 10 and a second body 20 rotatably connected to the first body 10 via a hinge portion 30. For example, the mobile communication terminal is referred to as a folder type mobile communication terminal.
Key pads 11 for inputting information such as characters, numbers, etc. or a mike 13 for inputting sound are arranged at a front surface of the first body 10. A battery 15 is detachably mounted at a rear surface of the first body 10 thus to supply power to the body. A controller, e.g., a printed circuit board (PCB) is mounted in the first body 10 thus to electrically control each component of the body.
A display 21 for outputting visual information and a speaker 23 for outputting sound are mounted at a front surface of the second body 20.
A hinge portion 30 includes a first hinge housing 31 protruding from both sides of one edge of the first body 10, and a second hinge housing 33 protruding from the center of one edge of the second body 20. A hinge shaft (not shown) for relatively rotating the first hinge housing 31 and the second hinge housing 33 is arranged in the first housing 31 and the second housing 33.
The body is provided with an antenna 40 for transceiving radio signals 20 thus to exchange received radio signals with a base station.
An external antenna 41 protruding to outside of the first body 10 is generally used as the antenna 40. However, an internal antenna 43 received in the body is being used instead of the external antenna 41.
One mobile communication terminal is generally provided with one 25 antenna (41 or 43). However, a pair of antennas 41 and 43 may be mounted at one mobile communication terminal for a diversity method.
The diversity method is used to a digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) service, etc., and serves to overcome a fading phenomenon by receiving several signals independently faded and then combining the signals to one another. In order to obtain independent radio signal paths more than two, said two antennas 41 and 43 are required.
Since the antenna and the speaker have to be installed at the wireless communication device, an installation space therefor more than a certain area is required in the wireless communication device. Furthermore, when the diversity method is applied to the wireless communication device, the installation space for the antenna and the speaker is more required due to a plurality of antennas.
An entire size of the wireless communication device has to be limited due to its portable characteristic.
Many efforts to decrease the size and the installation space for the is antenna and the speaker are being continuously performed so as to satisfy the function and the portability of the wireless communication device. However, the efforts have a limitation in that the size itself of the antenna and the speaker is decreased.